Haunted
by kitty-is-a-dreamer
Summary: "I loved you Rachel" The words reverberate in her head slowly again and again. She can't take it anymore she picks up the picture frame with a picture of them two smiling at each other and throws it across her room the glass shatters. Set after Funk


**A/N: I have never written extreme angst so I wanted to try it. I ship St. Berry but in this one Jesse is the bad guy. I might write one in Jesse POV but I'm not sure.**

**A/N: This was inspired by Haunted from Taylor Swift but it isn't exactly like haunted.**

**A/N: Don't own Glee! **

….GLEE/IS/EPIC….

**Stood there and watched you walk away from everything we had****  
><strong>**But I still mean every word I said to you****  
><strong>**He will try to take away my pain and he just might make me smile****  
><strong>**But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead******

**Oh, holding my breath****  
><strong>**Won't see you again****  
><strong>**Something keeps me holding onto nothing**

**Taylor Swift-Haunted**

….GLEE/IS/EPIC….

He walked away from her. Her eyes filled with tears as she drove home. How could he? She sobs while she's driving and then she goes home and crawls under her covers. She wants to be swallowed by the ground so she can wallow in peace NO! What she really wants is for Jesse to come back and hold her while she cries and tell her he still loves her but that won't ever happen

"_I loved you Rachel"_

The words reverberate in her head slowly again and again. She can't take it anymore she picks up the picture frame with a picture of them two smiling at each other and throws it across her room the glass shatters and quickly runs to the wall where it got it. The glass rips at her fingers but she doesn't care she picks up the picture and rips it into the tiniest pieces she can. When that doesn't satisfy her she grabs the hat she bought and the Wombles t-shirt she bought on the day of the concert and tears it with scissors. Then she falls to her knees and cries.

The next day she walked into school like a ghost. She is wearing a pair of jeans and a plain black sweater. "Congratulations guys" she tells New Directions as she stands in front of them and they stare back at her with worried eyes "You were right Jesse was spy, he egged me you're free to laugh now" her voice devoid of any emotion. No one laughs every one of them looks at her with pitying eyes as silent tears fall down her face. Their expressions ranged from pity to anger. As she walks out of the room she ears Noah stand up and spout some nonsense about teach Vocal Adrenaline a lesson. She doesn't care she feels empty inside.

She quits New Directions preferring now to sing all alone in her bedroom to the smooth heartbroken voice of Adele. Jesse left haunted she feels like everything else paled in comparison to losing him. Hours turn to days and days into weeks.

Suddenly one day Finn is at her door. He forces her to put some clothes on and take a drive. He tells her about some stupid fight Mike and Matt had over what PlayStation was the best and she smiles for the first time in 6 weeks. She closes her eyes for a second and tries to imagine it's Jesse there but she opens her eyes again and reality comes crashing down on her. She lets him convince her go back to glee and she attends every week. Well at least her body does the old Rachel who would have fought for solos is gone now a new pale meek one sits in her place.

It's Mr Shu who brings her out of her self-induced funk. He keeps her back from Glee and shows her a video of her Sectionals.

"This isn't you Rachel"

He says and she grabs him and cries into his chest then she promises him she'' try to be better. The next day when Mr Shu gives Mercedes a solo that was practically made for her voice she protests naturally. The whole Glee club smile at her and Mercedes tell her that no-one could do it better. Finn gets back together with Quinn but she doesn't care because he's her best friend now and everyone in the Glee club are nicer to her. Her heart is still healing from the scars he left but she'll live.


End file.
